pyro_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Artemis
Age: 23 Combat Style: Magic. Alliance: Demons "It seems that common sense isn't as common as one might think..." -Artemis Talking about his brother, Hephaistos. Appearance Average height, olive green hair, semi-muscular build, emerald green eyes. Personality Smart, protective, can be introverted at times, has an incredible desire for knowledge. Backstory Artemis was born into a family or aristocrats and nobles. He inherited the same olive hair as his father, and his grandfather before him. As a child Artemis was very shy and introverted, often locking himself in the library and reading for hours on end. He was the polar opposite of his younger brother, Hephaistos, who was often loud and brave. All his life Artemis's father pushed him to do his best. Being the oldest of a family with great influence he was forced to learn the art of swordsmanship, much to his dislike however. As the oldest, he was expected to live up the the family name, but Artemis never wanted a life of politics. The only thing that drove him was the desire for knowledge. By the time Artemis was 14 he had the intelligence level of an adult. He had learned that he had no more to learn staying in his library all day, so he began spending his days learning under the village wizard, learning everything he could about Magic and Alchemy, despite his father's immense disapproval of it. As time went on he had turned 18. He learned much from the Wizard, but not even he knew everything. Artemis had become a great mage, however he still desired more knowledge, there was still much to learn. After much consideration he decided that he would leave to learn much more about the arcane arts. He approached his father and told him what he was going to do. This infuriated his father, denying him the option to leave he attempted to force him to stay and follow in his footsteps as a politician. This maddened Artemis, as such he argued with his father. After much arguing, his father had told him to leave, that he was no longer his son. Artemis did this, and gladly. However, his brother had heard everything. Furious with his father disowning Artemis, Hephaistos left with his brother also. Together they traveled to the land of Pyro on a boat. Artemis soon learned that his magic had no presence in this place though, but that wasn't going to stop his quest for knowledge. Arrival in Pyro Shortly after arriving in Pyro alongside his younger brother, Hephaistos, he settled and built himself a home, where he spent most of his time gathering alchemy reagents and making potions of all sorts. He even decided to learn the art of smithing from his brother. Taking an alternative from his brother's methods of crafting, he gathered his materials from the jungle instead, making a much larger blade. Eventually he met the wanted criminal and demon, Conor Oragen, but having no intrest in Pyro's problems, aside from the lack of magic, he decided to take a more peaceful approach and talk with him. Learning that the demons had almost figured out how to return magic, that caused him to support them more. Upon attendance to the King's ball, he witnessed the return of magic as the demons assaulted the ship, one of them shooting the King's crown, breaking it, allowing the release of magic back into the world. Watching wings return, he became amazed at such a thing being possible. The next time he had a chance he asked the now Demon Lord, Conor Oragen, about them. Artemis, interested in joining the cause, had already proven his worth as a mage. He then went to Darkreach with Conor and joined the ranks of the Darksiders. Relations Hephaistos - Brother